Hide and Seek
by AquaEclipse
Summary: I see you through the window…Our eyes are locked together…I can sense your horror…Though I'd like to see it closer… What would have happened if Jesse and co. didn't show up for Episode 6? What fate would have befallen our beloved YouTubers? Rated K for blood and character death. Song lyrics are posted along with website, so please don't accuse me for rulebreaking.


_**Hide and Seek**_

 **Rating:** K+, for death (murder), blood and YouTuber abuse

 **Summary:** I see you through the window…Our eyes are locked together…I can sense your horror…Though I'd like to see it closer…

 **Genre(s):** Horror/Tragedy

 **Fandom:** Minecraft: Story Mode (MCSM)

 **Listed Characters:** Cassie Rose, YouTubers

 **Date of Writing:** 7th November, 2017

 **Challenge(s):** Toni42's 101 Day Writing Challenge

Day Ten: Write about Halloween

Day Twelve: Write a song fic

Day Thirteen: Write a death scene

Day Thirty-One: Write about your favourite episode/chapter/etc.

Day Thirty-Six: Write about a monster

Day Thirty-Seven: Write about the blood on a rose's petal

Day One Hundred and One: Write about Death

 **Number of Words in the Story:** 712

 **A/N: I do not own _Hide and Seek_ nor MCSM, and never will.**

 **Here is the 'link' to the lyrics online. Just remove the spaces.**

 **www. azlyrics lyrics/ nightcore/ hide and seek. html**

* * *

Cassie hid behind the painting, smirking. _Oh, it will be so much fun!_ She leapt out of the painting, mask on her head, ignoring the screams of her four remaining…guests.

 **Ding Dong**

 **I know you can hear me**

 **Open up the door**

 **I only want to play a little**

They were bolting out of the dining room door, into the entrance hall. One of them had gone into the drawing room. The rest…to the upstairs. _Oh well. They will all be dead before dawn…which is…in a couple of hours._

 **Ding Dong**

 **You can't keep me waiting**

 **It's already too late**

 **For you to try and run away**

There was no way out of that room, other than going down the secret passageway to her basement…which meant water buckets, ender pearls or ladders. And she was pretty sure that no one but her had any of those things.

 **I see you through the window**

 **Our eyes are locked together**

They made eye contact through the window of the oaken door. Blue eyes met golden contacts over green eyes. The one on the other side held her golden sword out…Cassie grinned. It would be no match for her diamond axe, enchanted with Sharpness and Unbreaking. She wondered whether Miss Pink Hair on the other end had what she was looking for.

 **I can sense your horror**

Her eyes were wide, sword held out in a defensive stance. The White Pumpkin advanced.

 **Though I'd like to see it closer**

She was dead with a single blow, her inventory scattering all over the room. No portal key.

 **Ding Dong**

 **Here I come to find you**

 **Hurry up and run**

 **Let's play a little game and have fun**

She could hear panting as she stepped up the spiral staircase outside the entrance hall. She held up her as-of-then bloodstained axe. Did whoever above have the portal key? Did he/she just…hide in the library?

 **Ding Dong**

 **Where is it you've gone to?**

 **Do you think you've won?**

 **Our game of hide and seek has just begun**

 **I hear your footsteps**

 **Thumping loudly through the hallway**

The spruce door slammed open.

 **I can hear your sharp breaths**

She went forward.

 **You're not very good at hiding**

Another axe-blow later, a portal key-less YouTuber's blood and inventory was splattered across the library wall.

 **Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)**

 **Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)**

Nowhere else to hide on that floor. To the next.

 **Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)**

She knew where all the hidey-holes were.

 **Just wait, you can't hide from me**

It was _her_ mansion, after all. She built it, duh.

 **Knock Knock**

 **I am at your door now**

 **I am coming in**

 **No need for me to ask permission**

Yet two of the guest rooms were empty.

 **Knock Knock**

 **I'm inside your room, now**

In the third room, was the (rumoured) original owner of the portal key.

 **Where is it you've hid?**

 **Our game of hide and seek's about to end**

Three people down, and still no portal key? Turns out this guy wasn't lying about the stolen treasure.

 **I'm coming closer**

 **Looking underneath your bed but**

 **You're not here, I wonder**

 **Could you be inside the closet?**

The smallest of the rooms. Cornered. Oh, victory was sweet.

 **Ding Dong**

 **I have found you**

 **Ding Dong**

 **You were hiding here**

 **Now you're it**

Into the closet. _No escape passages there, my fellow feline favourer._

 **Ding Dong**

 **Finally found you, dear**

 **Now you're it**

"W-who are you?"

It wouldn't hurt to let him see. There was no one for him to blab to, and it wasn't like he could even tell. Dead people tell no tales, they say. And of course, that's (unfortunately) true.

 **Ding Dong**

 **Looks like I have won**

 **Now you're it**

Widened dark green eyes. Flowing deep red hair. The shine of the glowing turquoise axe.

 **Ding Dong**

 **Pay the consequence**

She slammed her weapon. Into the last of the five YouTubers.

 **Ding Dong**

 **Looks like I have won**

 **Now you're it**

She fished out the portal key from the pile of…stuff, glowing an eerie lime green, stained with its previous owner's blood.

 **Ding Dong**

 **Pay the consequence**

* * *

 **I hereby apologize for being a meanie by killing them all, my beloved babies! If you don't mind, review and favourite this story.  
**

 **As for the rule on no copying from previously published works (INCLUDING MUSICAL LYRICS) not in the public domain, I literally linked the website (with spaces) before the story began, so please don't shout at me for 'rulebreaking'. That will be counted as flames; and flames, as you know, will be redirected to Hadrian (that b*stard a$$) or be used to bake cookies for the rest of you non-flamers. (::) (::) (::)**

 **See y'all later!**

 **\- Talons**


End file.
